10 Things You Didn't Know About Dora Lupin II
by miss sophie potter
Summary: Teddy and Victoire's daughter, Dora. 10 things you didn't know about her.


i don't own anything, except **_maybe_** the way the things are going. i know it's kinda long so bear with me here people.

10 Things You Didn't Know About Dora Lupin II

Her full name is Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin. She sometimes wonders if her parents were high, or if some old-fashioned healer named her. 'Cause now every time she goes in for a checkup, the female healers always go "smart parents, giving the girl a strong name like that. She'll be strong."

She likes the nick-name Dora until she's eleven and sees her paternal grandparents' names on the war memorial. She writes home, asking to be called anything else. Her parents write back that she needs to think about her decision, then decide if she wants another nick-name. Three days later, and only her parents can call her Dora, to everyone else, she is Nymphie, Nymph, Andy, 'Dromeda, Meda, Lupin, Violet, Vi(her hair is purple), anything but Dora.

She had a run-in with Fenrir Greyback when she was 14. She was in the woods by her house. She heard him torturing a woman only slightly older than her Aunt Lily. And so she does underage magic, saving the woman from getting raped. Then she realizes that the woman she saved is the first Lily Potter, and she gets all the others, Mrs. Potter sends a patronus to her friends and husband, and her family is reunited.

She doesn't get in any sort of trouble for hexing Greyback. Instead, she lives up to her name. she is the first to live up to her namesake in her family (immediate and extended). Still, she wishes that she would have been punished just a little, so she could be modest without being teased about it.

She is more like Sirius Black than anyone on her mother's side of the family(except maybe Uncle Harry and Jamie) likes her to be. She is very immature, most of the time. Yet, she's loyal to the end, and will die for her friends and family. She also knows how to fight, and this leads her to become an auror later in life. She also loves a good prank.She's intelligent, butrarely uses it for non-pranking uses.

When she first started talking, she started calling James II Jamie and it stuck. So now, that is what she calls him. She only calls him James if she's upset with him. He always knows how to calm her. When her parents told her why she is an only child at age five, they need eachother, and he again, comforts her.

She can't remember her mum's first miscarriage. She was only two at the time, but the second time, she was 15, and it hurt her just as much as it hurt everyone else. And Uncle Percy, who knew better than anyone else what she was going through, held her through the tear filled nights. She couldn't ask her parents because they slept little enough as it was now. So her Uncle Percy is her favorite uncle, because, even though he left, even though he despises her pranks with a passion, he was there for her. While everyone else chided her, said she should be strong for her parents, just ignored her, or didn't know, he listened, he held her, he helped her get through it.

She won't talk about Fenrir Greyback coming to her house. She won't talk about him killing her husband, knocking her out, killing her baby boy. It was the muggle police who got her to come around, tell her about Mike and John. Unless it's Uncle Percy. He, again, keeps her on her feet. So she stays in her house. She keeps the things on the walls. She only packs away clothes. She still cuddles John's favorite baby blanket to her chest at night. Her Uncle Percy is the only one who knows this.

On the day of the burial, she can barely see through her tears. She does, however, see the names on the headstones. Michael Finnigan and John Finnigan. She lost them both, and the muggle police caught Greyback, and her grandma Fleur tells her t learn to do her job properly. The Prime Minister knows about the wizarding world, and he came to pay her a visit, to assure her she can keep he job. She is still in contact with his grandson, Fred Dursley.

She never did forgive her parents for thinking she would be alright after the second miscarriage. She had had a vision of it being a boy, so she got a nice baby book. She started putting it together. When they buried the body of the baby only five months along, she asks for a moment alone before the coffin is closed. She puts the unfinished book in there. And she knows the bloke who closed the coffin saw it. She also knows that he left it in there, because he tells her later that he lost a little brother the same way, and that life will go on. She knows that he's telling the truth, because why would her father-in-law lie. He reminds her about that on her wedding day, and when her son is born. He also says the same thing about Fred Dursley, who had gone to a smaller school in London, for wizards, when she marries him. She knows this one is meant to be, that death won't stop them, because no one will mess with her or her family ever again.

a/n: This goes out to my friends Gabby Mayaab's family. Gabby Mayaab died in a car accident on Saturday night. R.IP. Gabby. There might also be little side-stories that go with each of the ten things, so keep an eye out.


End file.
